The Moon Becomes Her
by MusikIsMyNature
Summary: She was the moon and he was her sky. After years of being separated, what will happen when she returns home to the village that caused her family to be torn apart and forced her to leave him. Will the ones she left welcome her with open arms or will they be the reason that she is forced to run again? Kakashi/OC pairing Eventual Sauske/Sakura and Naruto/Hinata (Lots of swearing)
1. Prolouge

_Authors Note: Hi guys, this is my first fanfic posted though if I get some good reviews I will post an fast and the Furious fanfic. Please read and review! Thanx_

_Disclaimer: Also I do not own any of the Naruto Characters no matter how much I may wish I did._

_-MusikIsMyNature_

Prologue-

She stood amongst the blood of her parents with tears streaming down her face. Listening to the sounds of her younger brothers cries as he tried to wake their mother was driving her insane. Clenched in her left hand held a double bladed kunai and another one was embedded into the wall where her older brother had once stood. She didn't move as ABNU flooded the house and her little brother didn't stop crying. It was when he started screaming for her was when she moved.

"Put him down" she snarled throwing the other kunai at the man wearing a hare mask that was holding her little brother. "I said put him down Hare"

"No" he scoffed and I lunged at him snarling as my little brother kept screaming for me. I didn't get far though as a pair of strong arms gripped me around the waist.

"Let the boy go, Hare" the man holding me snarled and I instantly relaxed as I recognized the voice. Hare flinched and set him down and he ran to me. Not letting me go, the man holding me dropped with me as I grabbed hold of my little brother and held him as he sobbed into my chest.

"I got you Sauske" I whispered and began rocking him as tears began to stream down my face as well. The raven haired boy just kept crying even as the man holding me lifted us up and carried us out. I paid no attention to where we were going, just trusting the man who held me. When we arrived in the Hokage's office, I honestly couldn't say I was surprised. Sauske was sleeping in my arms and I let myself be set back on my feet before bowing with the man next to me.

"I am sorry for all of this, Yukana" the Hokage said sitting behind his desk. He looked old, older than he had ever looked to me and very tired. "We have sent a team after Itachi but like you know I doubt they will find him"

"You won't be able to find him, Hokage-sama" I whispered hoarsely, "My brother is gone and my parents are dead. My brother is an orphan and I have a feeling you're about to send me away"

"How did you know?" he asked sighing and I gave him a tight smile.

"Because I am no fool" I snapped quietly and looked down at my brother. "What happens to him? He is only seven years old, why must I leave him sensei?"

"Because I need you to go after your brother and kill him. I know you don't want to and Kami knows I don't wish to send you but you're the only one he will let get close to him" He told me softly and I felt the man next to me tense up.

I rested my free hand on his arm and nodded. "Where will Sauske go?"

"He'll be taken care of" my old teacher told me and I let out a breath that sounded like a growl. "When do I leave? And do you want me to go out as me or as ABNU" I snarled quietly and at the look that crossed his face I already had my answer.

"Tonight while the trail is still fresh and as ABNU" I nodded and looked down at my little brother and I handed him to the man. Looking into the face of a dog mask, I knew a few tears fell down my face.

"Keep my brother safe Kakashi" I told him and he nodded sharply, "That is the only thing you can do for me and I know you wish to come but my brother would destroy you and I won't watch that happen. I am so sorry"

He didn't say anything but just watched as my hands moved almost on their own in the transportation ninjitsu. I disappeared in a poof of fire. Reaching my house, I ignored the blood on the floor and ran to my room and threw my supplies into a small pack. Walking out of the room into the sitting room, I picked up the wolf mask I had dropped and put it on. Running out of my home and into the night, I cried for my little brother and the man I had to leave behind.


	2. Chapter One: Coming Home

_Authors Note: Just so you all know, new chapters will be posted irreguraly. I will get them up as soon as I can but homework and class are more important. Thanx_

_-MusikIsMyNature_

_P.S: Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own the rights to Naruto or any of the characters. Only my O.C's are well mine._

Chapter One- Eight Years Later

As I neared the gate to Kohona, I smiled at the memories that assaulted me at returning home. There was two guards at the gate and I recognized both of them. Deciding to screw with them I made sure my hood was up on my long black cloak and I tried to flit past. They both appeared in front of me and smirked. One wagged his finger like I was two and ad my hand in the cookie jar.

"Papers please or we will be forced to detain you or turn you away" Iruka smirked and Asuma who was smoking his typical cigarette looked like he was itching for a fight.

"Sorry I seemed to have forgotten all my paper work" I chuckled and they both frowned.

"Then you are not allowed to pass through these gates" Asuma drawled and I laughed again.

"You two are no fun" I laughed and threw my hood back and watched their jaws drop.

"Uchiha Yukana, what are you, why are you, how are you?" Iruka stammered and I chuckled again though this time it was harsher.

"I was finally allowed to come home" I growled and my eyes flashed to red and back.

"What the hell" Asuma snapped and I winced tiredly.

"Sorry my sharingan has been flaring with my emotions" I sighed and they nodded, "One of you want to escort me to the Hokage?"

"I'll go" Asuma said as he threw an arm around my shoulders after I drew up my hood and made sure that my chakra wasn't visible."Who you hiding from?"

"Guess, I didn't leave on the best of terms, Asuma. After the mission against Sana we didn't part ways very well. Not being able to kill my brother didn't help my case as I wasn't allowed home and I needed him here" I sighed as we walked through the village. Not much had changed for which I was pleased and as we neared the Hokage's office I saw a group of ABNU waiting for us.

"Is there a problem Hare" I sneered and he just motioned his team out of our way.

"That didn't sound bitchy at all" Asuma chuckled as he knocked on the door to the Hokage's office. After a moment we heard a "Come in". Opening the door and walking in, we saw the Hokage behind a mountain of paper work.

"Asuma, I hope that this interruption is worth my wrath?" the old man growled without looking up and I smirked under my hood.

"Well is that how you treat the man who brought you one of your favorite students?" I laughed and his head snapped up.

"You went expected until Monday at the earliest, Yukana" he told me leaning back in his chair. He took in my weary appearance and motioned for Asuma to leave. "Sit child and tell me of your travels. I know you kept in touch as you were supposed to but still I wish to hear of them from you personally"

"Well after failing to kill Itatchi, I met up with Tsunade and was able to work on my healing abilities. After that I met up with the pervert and learned from him for a few years. Also met Orichimaru but was able to get away unscathed. He was more curious about me than anything else." I told him simply and he nodded smiling.

"So I am guessing Jhirara hasn't changed much?" He asked smiling and I nodded grining. "Sit down child and rest, no need to keep up with the formalities with me, espeacially with the hell I've put you through."

"That you have old man" I chuckled as I rid myself of my cloak and sat in the chair next to his desk. He took in the scar on my chest that ran from shoulder to shoulder, just below my collar bone and left bare from the simple black tank top I wore.

"Don't worry about it, its long since healed."

"Well I am glad you are home, I am sure you sense them as well. They are both heading our way" the old man grumbled as I flinched sensing Kakashi's chakra. "And no you may not flee"

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door and the Hokage let them in. I was standing at the window with my back to the group that walked in. Letting my chakra out, I heard Kakashi's sharp intake of breath. Turning around I faced him and his genin and winced when I saw my little brother.

"Hey old man, who's the lady" a short but wild blue eyed blonde boy asked loudly as he sat in the middle of the floor. He wore this obnoxious orange jump suit that reminded me of my old friend Gai. There was a pink haired girl next to him who sighed at his comment. I looked over to the Hokage and he nodded. Kakashi looked pissed and Sasuke was looking confused and more than a little hurt.

"My name is Yukarra Uchiha" I whispered and Sasuke went to storm out of the room but Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"So are you related to Sasuke?" the pink haired girl asked and I smirked.

"You could say that" I growled cryptically and I felt my eyes flash but this time I knew they wanted to stay red. "I need to leave old man"

I didn't wait for his answer before I jumped out of the window and raced for the woods. Slowing once I reached the safety of the trees, I continued deeper until I reached a small clearing. Flopping down in the grass I tried to calm down my chakra and sheringan but it was futile. Giving up I bit my thumb and I made the hand signs and called upon my summon animal. Appearing next to me was a great big black wolf.

"Whats the problem" she asked me laying down and I sat back down next to her. Laying my head on her side, I began to cry.

"I had to face them both. I know I promised you that I wouldn't cry any more Luna but it hurt to see them. Sasuke tried to leave the room and then my sheringan began to act up and god I ran" I ranted softly and the wolf chuckled at my plight.

"I have been your only friend for the last eight years besides for Sana but she keeps to herself, Karra. If you wish I will eat this Kakashi that makes you cry and then we will beat some sense into the pup" She told me and I started laughing into her side. She began to hum softly and I relaxed and watched her watch the area. When she tensed I sat up. Walking into the clearing was Sasuke and Kakashi.

"So these are the two" Luna growled and Sasuke jumped away from the large wolf. "The pup is skittish, good, he should fear me."

"What the hell?" Sasuke swore and the wolf growled and stood. "What are you?"

"My name is Luna and I am from the Wolf clan. I am your sisters summoning ninjitsu but also her guardian and friend, both of which she has needed over the last eight years."

"Easy Luna no need to scare the pup" I told her standing. Kakashi was leaning against a tree at the edge of the clearing, watching.

"Is he the Kakashi you speak of" She asked and I nodded wincing when she lunged toward him and chased him into the tree he was leaning on.

"Fuck Luna, really" I yelled and she just growled,

"He made you cry, even facing Itachi didn't hurt you as much as this man" she snarled and Sasuke looked at me with wide eyes.

"You went after him" he asked quietly and I nodded,

"That's how I got the scar across my chest" I told him, "It was a warning to leave him be. When I came home, I was sent on a suicide mission and barley made it back. After that I just wasn't allowed in the village, kid"

"Yes pup, so don't put the blame on your sister's shoulders. You and the puppy chow in the tree were the only things keeping her going besides Sana and myself" Luna growled before walking away from the tree. Kakashi dropped down and sighed, shaking his head.

"Who is Sana?" Sasuke asked and this time it was me who was shaking their head.

"Not now, pup" I sighed, "I don't know how to explain and I just can't" He nodded and looked lost, opening my arms he walked into them and I held him tight. Luna walked over and pressed her weight into our legs causing us to fall over. We both started laughing and Luna deciding that she just didn't like Kakashi, chased him up another tree.

"Are you going to leave me again?" Sasuke asked me and I pulled him to me and held him as we watched Luna have her fun.

"No, if I can help it I will stay with you till the day I die, pup. I will never let you go again and I am sorry now because you may not like what having me and a wolf as family means"

"Why?" he asked as we heard Kakashi get into an argument with Luna.

"We're wolves, pup, you are pack and that means we're bound to be over protective" I smirked and he shook his head but laughed at Kakashi.

"How long will she keep him there?" he asked quietly, "We have a mission in the morning"

"I don't know, she's really pissed pup" I told him, softly and he nodded. We watched as Luna finally grew bored and walked over to us.

"I'm not leaving you so you better have a decent sized place to stay, Karra" I chuckled and looked at both her and Sasuke.

"I have a house" I told them and I watched Sasuke's eyes grow big and he frowned. "It should have gone to you Sasuke when I had to leave but apparently not. When we go back to the village you are grabbing your belongings and moving in with me."

"Why now" He asked frowning and moving away and I sighed and went to explain but it was Kakashi who beat me to it.

"You have always had a place there, Sasuke" He sighed walking over and sitting down next to Luna who just let a small growl before resting her head on her paws and listened. "I was there when she bought the house, her and your brother spent days working on your room for it and when it was finished you spent the night, you were so excited."

"How do you know each other" Sasuke asked and I smiled softly.

"We were best friends throughout the Academy. When we got put onto the same genin team, I was so excited" I chuckled softly, "We were together until I had to leave"

"Don't hedge the truth, Kanna" Luna growled and I sighed.

"It doesn't matter right now" Kakashi sighed and stood, helping me up. Sasuke stood and walked ahead of us with Luna leaving me with Kakashi. We walked towards the village and I watched him out of the side of my eyes. He looked tired and the one eye that was shone through the mask that covered half his face and the forehead protector that covered his left eye. His silver hair still as spiky and messy as it was when we were kids.

"Do I pass your observation" he asked me quietly as we walked into the village and headed towards the Uchiha compound. Sasuke and Luna ran on ahead as we followed at a more leisurely pace.

"I don't know what you are talking about" I told him and went to dart after Sasuke but he grabbed my arm before I could.

"We do need to talk about this later, Yukana" he told me quietly as he let go of my arm and kept a hold on my hand. I blushed a bit and I heard him chuckle. "Just because I am pissed off at the situation doesn't mean that I don't still care for you"

"I know its hard being back and having to face the two of you" I sighed and then chuckled as his hand tightened around mine. "So you want everyone to know that I'm yours still?" He looked at me for a moment in surprise and I chuckled and raised our joined hands. He smiled under the mask and stopped us. I then frowned as I felt an all too familiar chakra and I stared at Kakashi with fear in my eyes as I was lifted up in a bone crushing hug and then swung around.


	3. Chapter Two: Working Together

_Authors Note: Hey guys, thanx to everyone reading my story but please feel free to add reviews. _

_Disclaimer: I do not have the fortune of owning Naruto or any of the characters besides Yukarra and Luna_

Chapter Two-

"Put me down Gai" I screamed laughing as I was spun around again,

"Ahh my love you have returned to me" he yelled and crushed me tighter. After a moment, Gia was on the ground sobbing and clutching his head as Kakashi held me in his arms.

"Really Gai, I told you she was mine" Kakashi scoffed and then darted off past Sasuke who was staring at us like we were crazy. I heard Gai give chase as Kakashi fled chuckling to himself.

"My best friend and eternal rival I will win the love of the lady you carry even if it kills me" I heard him cry and giggled as we ran away. Sasuke kept up with us as Luna loped next to us laughing as well. We raced around Kohona much to the amusement of the villagers. Ducking into an alley, Gai had fallen way behind and both Kakashi and I performed shadow clone jitsue to send off after Gai. We hid in the shadows as Gai took after our clones.

"Sorry about that" I grinned and Sasuke just stared at me like I had lost my mind. "The three of us have been friends for years even though Gai is what three years older than us?"

"You were friends with him, I just got stuck dealing with him because of you" Kakashi sighed looking bored, "It was because of you that he won't ever stop challenging me"

"Whatever, Im not the one who hit him so hard he flew into a wall" I sneered playfully as we continued on towards the Uchiha compound.

"No but it was you who tossed him into the tree" he replied coldly, "After he professed his undying love to you."

We both looked at each other and burst out laughing. Sasuke laughed as well while Luna just huffed in annoyance.

"That was the bushy eyebrows you spoke of" Luna asked as we reached outside my childhood home and I nodded.

"Sasuke hurry up and get your things" I told him quietly and he nodded. I stood outside with Kakashi in a tense silence. It had been a long time since I had been here and I wasn't pleased about it now. The memories of that night pressed upon her so she pulled out a kunai and twirled around in her hand. Kakashi just watched, probably guessing that it would do no good to say anything right now.

"Okay let's go" Sasuke told us running from the house. Even though he masked it well, I could tell he was excited. He had three bags of stuff so I grabbed one and Kakashi grabbed the other two.

"Okay I'm getting tired of all this walking around shit" I sighed, "Kakashi, you know the way"

I had Sasuke and Luna grab onto me, Luna biting my cloak, and did the hand signs. Disappearing into a cloud of smoke, we reappeared in front of my house almost landing on top of the blonde kid from before.

"Dammit Sasuke" the kid roared as Kakashi appeared and started laughing.

"Easy Naruto, it was an accident" he chuckled as Sasuke smirked, still holding onto my hand. Naruto glared at my little brother so I smacked him upside the head.

"Enough kid, it was an accident so you don't need your panties in a bunch" I smirked and watched the kid go red in the face.

"Who do you think you are, lady?" he yelled and I let go of Sasuke's hand to lean down to his level.

"I am a konoichi of Kohona, older sister to Sasuke and one of the fourth Hokage's students. So chill out kid." I stated quietly and watched his jaw drop as Sasuke started laughing. Naruto looked confused and then gave me a huge grin.

"Well I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna be Hokage someday, believe it!" He yelled and I laughed messing up his hair.

"Then train really hard, kiddo. If you want to be Hokage then you're going to have to become one of the best and that takes time and patience." I told him seriously and he nodded looking a bit shocked.

"Why arnt you telling me my dream is stupid like Sasuke does?" he asked me confused and I just smiled.

"I knew someone who had the same ideals as you do kid." I told him with a sad smile, "He was a great guy and I wish you two could have met him"

"Why? Where is he?" Naruto asked and I sighed, realizing Kakashi was probably going to kill me.

"He died to save someone really important to him" I told both boys as Kakashi and Luna stood off to the side pretending they weren't listening, but I knew thy both were and that Kakashi wasn't as collected and bored as he looked. "He died to protect his teammate so he could live."

"Were you there nii-san, when he died?" Sasuke asked and I nodded and he looked at his feet while Naruto was quiet for once. "Sorry"

"Don't apologize for asking, never apologize for that but you two need to start seeing yourselves as teammates or when the real shit hits the fan, you two need to be on the same page. I don't care if the two of you never become best friends but you need to respect the other's opinions and dreams" the last part was directed at Sauske and he nodded solemnly. "Okay it's getting late so Naruto go home and get some sleep, you have a mission in the morning."

"Okay, night Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke and Yukanna-sensei" Naruto laughed before darting off. Sasuke looked at me solemnly and I sighed.

"Come on squirt lets get you settled and then we're getting ramen, my treat" he grinned again and then darted into the house as soon as I unlocked the door. Kakashi stopped me from going in after him.

"Why did you tell them all that" he asked softly and I smiled at him.

"It may be hard for you to hear but it doesn't make it any less true. They need to work together and not argue as much and that's why you always give the bell test, Kakashi. They will get it eventually and you won't make the same mistakes as Sensei or yourself had once done. You're not the same kid as you were then." I chuckled softly right then and sighed, "If I have told you once I have told you a million times Kakashi."

"How do you know that the same won't happen to them?" He growled and I slapped him. As his head snapped to the side, I had a kunai out in a second with it pressed upon his throat as I backed him into the side of the house.

"Simple, you are not a fool" I stated harshly, "You would die to protect them, Kakashi Hatake. So do not try to fool me otherwise."

I pushed away from him and started into the house when his voice stopped me.

"By the way, you're assigned to the mission tomorrow as well. His way of giving you time to bond with Sasuke and his team" he told me dully before disappearing into a swirl of leaves. I sighed as I walked into the house to find Sasuke. When I had found him, he was standing in the center of my room looking at all the pictures.

"You and Kakashi-sensei were teammates?" he asked me quietly and I nodded.

"Yeah we were. Me, Kakashi and Obito were the fighters while Rin the other girl was training to be a medical ninja" I smiled sadly,

"When did your sheringan activate?" he asked and I just smirked. I motioned him to sit on the bed and noted that the house was dust free. I had a feeling that either the Hokage or Kakashi had something to do with that.

"When I was ten. I was on a mission with just Kakashi and it was a D ranked mission, there should have been no problem but we were ambushed by bandits. Kakashi was on the ground unconscious after taking a hit for me and the bandits were advancing. I began to panic because it was four on one and all of a sudden I could feel this power set in my chest. Grabbing at it my eyes began to burn and I then did a fire justue and burned them all to death. That was the first time I had killed as well" I told him quietly, "When Kakashi came to, we finished the mission and ran without stopping back to Kohona. I made him go to the hospital, which he hates more than anything, and Itachi came running in after finding out we had made it back safe. I showed him my sheringan and I had never seen him as happy except on the day you were born and he held you for the first time"

"Why do you speak of that bastard almost fondly" he whispered hoarsely and I sighed, hugging him.

"Because no matter how much I hate him for what he did, he is still our brother. The memories won't leave so might as well enjoy them" I told him simply, "Now are you hungry?"

"Yeah" he muttered, pissed but he let the subject go.

"Good cause I haven't had Ichraku's ramen in years" I laughed happily and he sighed.

"Only you nii-chan" he chuckled and led the way out of the house.


	4. Chapter Three: Misson with Team Seven

_Authors Note: Hey sorry for the delay, lots of homework. Just the usual jaz, pleaze follow and reveiw._

_Disclamier: Only the OC'c are mine, the actual Naruto characters do not belong to me._

_Side Note: Sanna's dialoge is in Italics so no one gets cunfused. And for all the Vampire Knight fans, I am working on a story for that as well._

_Peace out,_

_-MusikIsMyNature_

Chapter Three-

After making sure that Sasuke was up and getting ready, I left him to do his thing and ran through the village in the predawn. No one was awake at the time so I didn't run into any one, which was beneficial to me. Coming up to my destination, I wasn't too surprised that someone was already there. Kneeling next to Kakashi, I bowed my head and said a prayer to those I had lost. Sitting up I looked at the man sitting next to me. "Is this where you are when you're late?" I asked quietly and leaned into his side sitting next to him and he sighed.

"Yeah, I come out here all the time, it's quiet and I can think. I also brought your things with me." he told me softly before handing me my headband with the leaf symbol on it. I tied it onto my head so that it caused my long black hair to frame my face and my bangs to stay in my eyes. Then he handed me my old weapons pouch and I tied it to my left thigh opposite to my newer one. I was thankful that I was wearing a pair of black leggings with the Uchiha symbol on it so that the pouches didn't cause any aggravation. I also wore a thin long sleeve black shirt under my jounin vest. "I also have this, if you still want it"

He handed me two sheathed katanas. The sheaths themselves were simple black with silver showing through the wrappings. Unsheathing both of them, I saw that they had been well taken care of. Standing I went through a few moves making sure that they wouldn't hider me since I hadn't touched my swords in years. When I was confident I wouldn't get myself killed with them I grinned and looked at Kakashi.

"Thank you for taking care of my things Kakashi" I smiled softly at him and he stood looking down at me and I saw his eye twinkle with hidden mirth, knowing he was smiling.

"You're welcome, though I am surprised that you left the katana's" he told me and pulled me to his chest. "I am glad you're home, Kanna"

"I am to Shi" I chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me, minding the swords, and I nuzzled my head into his chest. "I missed you and Sasuke so much. You have no idea how hard it was to leave the two of you and by bringing the blades, I would have had to relive the pain more so. You and Itachi gave me the katana's when we became Jounin"

"So that's why" he said softly as I nodded and then pulled away so that I could sheath my swords and strap them to my back. He then took my hand and we darted off to the gate. I laughed at the fact that we were late and I wondered what excuse Kakashi would use. Sasuke had told me about his sensei's habits. Dropping my hand as we neared them we arrived as the pink haired girl started yelling at Kakashi with Naruto.

"Sorry we got lost on the path of life" Kakashi smirked making me grin. Luna laid next to Sasuke's feet and just snorted.

"Enough you two we're here now so let's go" I snapped and Sasuke chuckled.

"Who are you exactly" an older woman snapped back and I turned to her and sighed.

"Names Yukana, I'm a Jounin and the Hokage allowed me to aid Kakashi's team in this mission" I replied smiling to him while inside I wanted to groan. Kakashi just smirked at me though I couldn't see his face.

"All we are doing is escorting her home about two miles" the pink haired girl stated rudely, "Its barley even a C ranked mission"

"And who are you kid?" I growled and she paled a bit. Sasuke looked like he wanted to say something but I shook my head and he nodded and walked over to Kakashi to watch the show.

"Sakura Haruno" She stated proudly and I smirked at the girl. She frowned and paled a bit when she realized that the boys were staying clear of me.

"So you are the little tart harassing my baby brother" I asked arching an eye brow. "You have no pride as a knuochi because if you did you wouldn't be mooning after Sasuke and instead trying to better yourself to be able to protect your loved ones. Trust me when I say, the guys isn't always worth it."

I turned away from the girl and walked ahead of the group a bit pissed.

"How do you know" she yelled and I sighed, not looking back.

"Because I lost my best friends in a way you would never be able to guess in a lifetime. You think that being a shinobi is this great glamorous profession. Just because you wear a head band that states you are a shinobi doesn't mean you understand what that title actually entails. Its blood, sweat and tears. It's watching as your teammates fall and the only recognition they get is their names on some lonesome stone. It's losing everything for the sake of the village you call home, your friends, your family and more importantly what makes you human. I want you all to be kids for as long as possible but in our world that doesn't happen very often so I want you prepared. I don't want you to lose everything like I did" I told them quietly looking at Kakashi the entire time. The group was silent, even the old woman and Luna. Nobody had anything to say as we took off. After about twenty minutes the old woman pulled me aside.

"You have a harsh outlook on life for someone so young" she stated calmly and quietly. "I was once a knuochi like you and I understand where you are coming from. You are not wrong to try and teach these children that lesson but you also need to remember that they will never truly get it until they experience it themselves."

"They are so lucky to have grown up in a time of peace. Both my brother and Naruto have had a hard time but that was the doing of people in our village. I became a ninja in a time of war." I told her sighing, "I watched my teammates die in front of me and then later my sensei. I know I am harsh but the walls I have built try to keep me from being hurt again but I already know no wall can stand up to everything."

"That I know child, you are very wise as well as strong. I am just sad that you must face this world." She sighs and I chuckle quietly.

"Thank you obaa-chan" I told her bowing slightly as we walked. Luna made her way over to us and I petted her behind the ears. "What makes this world worth fighting for is the people we would die for"

"Just remember that you also need to live for them as well" she chuckled knowingly and I flinched thinking of my brothers and more importantly, Kakashi. "Don't ever be too harsh with yourself child."

I bowed to her and walked over to Kakashi while motioning for the kids to move back to her. He looked up from the book he was reading and I smirked when I saw that it was _Icha Icha Paradise_. He draped an arm over my shoulders and gave me a side hug before going back to his book and dropping his arm. Sasuke watched with narrowed eyes and I just shot him a glare. He just gave me a look that said he would be demanding answers and I just chuckled. We reached the old woman's home.

"Thank you for taking me home" she told us bowing slightly and Kakashi and I bowed back.

"It was no problem obaa-chan" I replied, "Thank you for the advice you gave me"

"It is a good thing to see a knuochi so dedicated to her ideals but remember to listen to your heart, child. It won't ever lead you wrong in the end." She replied and walked into her home as we took off into the trees. Kakashi lead as I took up the rear and Luna ran on the ground. We were halfway back when I sensed enemies. Luna howled as a kunai imbedded itself into he left hind leg. I jumped down next to her snarling. Drawing my katana's, I smirked and activated my sheringan. They came from all sides and attacked me. I fought holding nothing back and barley noticed Kakashi fighting at my back. When one managed to clip me in the thigh with a kunai I felt something stir in my chest.

"Shit" I panted as a dark purple chakra started pouring out of me which made my hits hit harder. My teeth turned into fangs and my eyes changed while my hands turned to claws. Smirking as I felt her presence in my head, I bared my fangs at my enemies and they all paled in fear. "Fools"

I dropped the swords and tore out their throats with my claws, not wanting their blood on my fangs. It was when Kakashi trapped me in his arms that I finally noticed that there wasn't any rouge ninja left. I was snarling at Kakashi and the genin were looking at me with an array of emotions. Sasuke looked at me with shock and Sakura had fear in her eyes. Naruto gazed at me knowingly and I started twisting and turning trying to get out of Kakashi's hold. His grip just tightened so I howled, letting lose some frustration. She came forth and pushed me aside in my head, taking over.

"_Let me go Kakashi Hatake" _she snarled and Kakashi immediately dropped his arms. She turned and faced him frowning. "_You have a lot of explaining to do dog. Why are you the biggest asshole next to that fucking Hokage I have ever met. She asked you to look over Sasuke but did you? Or is what I have seen through her not true?"_

"Senna, please calm down" he sighed, "You're scaring the kids"

"_Whose fault is that" _Senna screamed and bared her teeth at him and he flinched.

"You know who to truly blame, Sanna" Kakashi yelled back and the genin all looked surprised to see their calm sensei lose control. "I had no fucking choice. He sent her away and I wasn't there when she needed me. Do you know how that makes me feel? She's all I have left!"

Sanna smirked and I started crying inside as I watched everything transpire. Kakashi was livid and Sanna was happy to see that he still cared about me like this. She hated how broken I was after everything had transpired. Yes she may be bound to me but we respected the other for what we were. Sanna had no issue taking over to protect me or to get her two cents in and I loved her for it. For the seven years we were together, we became friends and confidents. She was where I got my canine tendencies considering she was a wolf demon.

"_You need to get your shit together Hatake, she is broken and even returning home can't heal everything."_ She did a few hand signs and the genin fell asleep because she didn't need them to hear what was needed to be said next. "_Itachi can't come home due to his following orders. Yes his act against the village was to actualy save it. Not to mention Sasuke cannot find this out or he would turn against the village and neither of the older Uchiha siblings want that so what I say here remains between the three of us. Sasuke is so consumed with revenge it is going to destroy him."_

"Will her presence fix that?" he growled and she shook her head sadly. Kakashi spun and punched a tree causing it to shatter upon contact.

"_She knows this and it is breaking her heart, Shi."_ Sanna told him softly, "_For what it's worth, if I could change the fates of the both of you I would. You both have had to live a harsh life for the sake of that village. Also I am glad that it was her that you and Itachi sealed me into her. I know that no one else knows that it was the two of you that sealed me into her besides the old bastard. As it is have fun explaining it to the pups"_

With that she faded to the back of my mind in her cage. I collapsed to the ground panting and Kakashi's grabbed me by the waist and held me close to his chest. I was exhausted like always and just shook in his arms as I slowly relaxed. I was normally okay when she came out but do too the nature of the situation this time, my body was done. As the kids woke up, Kakashi kneeled so that I could climb onto his back.

"What the hell just happed?" Sakura yelled at us and I gave her a tired smile. "What the hell are you?"

"Simple I am a host to the wolf demon Sanna" I told them quietly. Sasuke looked shocked while Sakura stared at me with disbelief. Naruto nodded his head looking solemn and being quiet for once.

"I told you should have told them" Luna growled standing with blood running down her flank. Sasuke picked her up and she growled her thanks. The kids didn't say anything else as we took off beck towards the village. I knew I was going to have to answer a few questions from both Naruto and Sasuke.


End file.
